


Work from Home

by VictoryanBladeFair



Series: Sour Wolf is my Spirit Animal [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Biting, F/M, Gen, Grinding, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, Sexual Tension, it's not that much explicit, just a lil something I wrote today, like any other of my stuff, neck biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoryanBladeFair/pseuds/VictoryanBladeFair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine that Jordan has brought home his work and that same night you're very "needy", so when he doesn't pay you attention, you distract him by straddling his lap and start biting at his neck, grinding yourself on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work from Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is drabble/oneshot that I made for my imagines blog, that you can find [HERE](http://imagine-our-fandoms.tumblr.com/post/146270485206/requested-by-crybabycth-so-yeah-i-hope-you).
> 
> The title is inspired by Fifth Harmony, and I couldn’t stop humming the song while writing this. hehe
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if you liked it! <3

Jordan usually didn’t bring his work home, but this time he brought back a whole stack of files with him. He sat at his desk, reading carefully each line, trying not to miss any important detail. You were hoping to have a night by yourselves, no supernatural stuff involved, at least for once. But that was the problem, you wanted him so badly upstairs in your shared room but he was was so caught up in his work that he didn’t catch your innuendos. That made you upset, and even more turned on.

“Parrish!” You yelled from the kitchen, while finishing to wash the dirty plates after dinner. He didn’t reply. “Babe?” You tried again but nothing. You dried your hands with a cloth before going to check on him in his ‘work-room’, as he liked to call it. There he was, papers spread everywhere on his desk, his eyes so focused on one dossier that it could’ve suddenly catch fire.

“Didn’t you hear me when I called you?” You spoke, a hint of sadness in your voice.

His head shot up and he looked at you with furrowed brow. “What..? Oh, no, I’m sorry.” He tried to excuse himself. “I was very caught up on this. Do you need anything?” He asked you, before lowering his eyes, back onto those interesting lines.

You tilted your head, a smirk on your lips. “Now that you ask, yeah, I do.” You took action and moved toward him, circling his desk and then straddling his lap.

“What are you doing?” He asked a little perplexed. In response you licked his neck then bit lightly. He moaned, a shaky breath escaping his mouth, and the dossier that he had in his right hand slipped on the floor, so both of his hands could grip your hips. His eyes fluttered closed and he leaned back in his chair, letting you grind yourself against him.

“Do I have your attention now?” You asked hungrily and he moaned a yes. “Good,” you said facing him, the palm of your hands on both of his cheeks, “then follow me to our bedroom.” You smirked and then gave him a quick peck to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Attention beuties!** I've created a sideblog on Tumblr dedicated to your questions and updates, so it's easier to communicate (: You can find it here -- > [_VictoryanBladeFair_](http://victoryanbladefair.tumblr.com/)


End file.
